There have been many efforts in the food industry to develop meal substitutes, particularly breakfast substitutes, for consumers who do not have the time or desire to consume a conventional meal. To serve as a convenient meal substitute, a product should be a portable ready-to-eat food product that requires no cooking, no application of additional ingredients, and so forth. Ideally a meal substitute does not require the use of utensils such that it can be eaten in nearly any location at any time, including while driving, riding on a train, walking, and so forth.
Some of the most popular meal substitutes are substantially nonperishable hand-to-mouth food products that are packaged in disposable packaging materials. Many such products come in the form of a hand held food bar. However, food bars are not necessarily nutritionally complete. Specifically, many food bars lack adequate protein, vitamins, minerals, fiber and so forth, to accurately be considered a “meal substitute.”
Further, many of these products are difficult to handle, either because they are too dry or too moist. Bars that are too dry fall apart easily, producing unwanted crumbs. Bars that are too moist become excessively sticky and messy. Additionally, the organoleptic properties of many of these bars are quite poor. In some instances, this is due to a high level of soy proteins, which can cause an undesirable off-flavor, if not otherwise masked.
It is also important that food, particularly meal substitutes, have an appealing appearance so that the entire eating experience is a pleasant one. Many of the meal substitutes on the market today, however, have been processed to such an extent that they bear little or no resemblance to their original state.
Thus, what is needed is a portable food product that has improved nutritional and organoleptic characteristics, yet maintains an appealing appearance.